rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Game Cube
Game Cubes are gigantic purple cubes that are loaded into Mainframe by the User. The User simply plays them for pleasure. When the User begins a Game, the sky over Mainframe turns purple with electrical bursts. The System Voice announces, "Warning, Incoming Game" several times so that the city's inhabitants know to either evacuate or be ready to fight. The Cube lands on a sector of the city, changing everything in it to the Game landscape. Anyone trapped inside must reboot and play the Game and try to defeat the User. If they win, the System Voice announces, "Game Over" and the Cube leaves, returning that area of the city to normal. If they lose, the Voice announces, "Game Over, User Wins" and the Game nullifies that section of the city. All the sprites and binomes who were caught within become nulls, and a large hole in the ground remains where the Cube had landed. The User has no idea that the Games are harmful to the computer or the city. Game Cubes contain more power within them than the city's Core. No one has ever breached a Cube's outer wall. A device called a leech command can be attached to a Game to drain energy from it. If it drains too much energy the Game can crash. This will cause a manual restart. The system voice will announce, "Game Crash Confirmed, Manual Restart". The User downloads another Game Cube on top of the existing one, causing the two Games to merge. (When Games Collide) Games can be corrupted if an explosion is detonated inside them. The system voice will announce, "Warning, Game Corruption". Instead of creating a tear an explosion inside a Game Cube causes an infinite data else-if loop. It forms a white hole, a singularity, that sucks up all data near it. The Cube itself will be sucked into this hole and implode. Anyone inside the Game must run to the other edge of the Cube as it shrinks. The outer wall will become unstable and the players can slide through the wall and out of the Game.(Racing the Clock) If a city's core energy has been removed from its Principal Office, the Game will be extremely unstable when it enters the system. As the Cube tries to land it will be attracted to the energy and land on top of it. If the energy is not inside the Principal Office when the Game ends, the energy will leave with the Game, win or lose, and the entire city will be erased. (Bad Bob) There are characters within a Game to fight the User that are part of of the Game itself, not the system. They are called Game Sprites. AndrAIa is a Game sprite. Her Game released her to Mainframe when she downloaded a backup of herself onto Enzo's icon. She is the only known Game Sprite ever to leave a Game. At one point, Bob became exasperated by certain individuals and hooligans within the Mainframe populous trying to win the Games themselves through reckless means, commenting he was supposed to save them from the User, not themselves. After a suggestion from Dot he gave a quick refresher course in the Principal Office based on his old README file. It was called "Games: A Survival Guide" and it detailed three basic rules to all Games, regardless of objective.(AndrAIa) Rule 1 - Do not enter Games. A Game cannot hurt you, if you are not in it. Do anything you can to get out of the Cube's path. Rule 2 - Fight or Hide, if you do get trapped in a Game, help or stay out of the way. Leave it to the professionals. Rule 3 - Defeat the User, either by destroying it or winning the Game. Category:Technology and Powers